


Wings and Scars

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, Lucifer is a bitch, M/M, The Winchesters are mean, Winchester's sister, feels warning, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>What happens to an angel's grace when they fall? Where does it go? Elizabeth, sister to the Winchesters, has always found Gabriel/the Trickster attractive. When he sent her brothers to different shows in "Changing Channels", she was sent to Casa Erotica, and she really couldn't turn down a good offer. They never spoke since, and the boys never figured out. She was heartbroken when his brother, Lucifer killed him. What happens when he stumbles into the bunker ?<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>(I know the times are messed up, but please don't hate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> this is only a preview!!!!!!!!

"Let me go goddammit!" I wrestled Dean's grip, my tears unstoppable as they flowed down my face. I finally mule-kicked him in the shin, running into the hotel now littered with dead bodies of gods that people still pray to, not knowing of their terrible fate. Dodging the powerless corpses, i started to slow down until I ended up in front of the door i dreaded most to open. I let my angel blade fall from the sleeve of my leather jacket, slowly pushing the door open. Lucifer was sobbing, his dead brother limp in his lap. I tried my hardest to sob silently as I crept up behind him, blade raised. Overrun by emotions and the pure need for revenge, I stabbed where Lucifer's heart would've been, but he flew behind me at the last second, still sobbing. I turned to face him and closed my eyes, ready to die without a fight. After a minute or two, I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Lucifer standing there. His eyes were puffy, shoulders slumped and a river of tears sliding down his face. "I'm so sorry," is all he managed to sob out before leaving.  
Turning, I fell onto my knees and cradled Gabriel to my chest, new tears threatening to fall. "Come on, Gabe. I know you're not dead, he's gone, show's over. Please, just wake up." I started to shake him, hoping it was all a trick. After a while, I heard my brothers' footsteps nearing the room. "Liz? Please say you're ok." Before I could answer him, golden grace flew out of the hole in Gabriel's chest into my open mouth. I felt something sprout from my back before I passed out. 

Strong hands shook me awake, and I was met by a pair of forest green eyes, full of tears threatening to fall. I reached up and hugged him, letting him cry into my shoulder. Sam ran into the room with tears of his own, and joined the hug. Once the boys were calm, the warm embrace broke. I tried to fix my hair and grabbed my glasses off of the bedside table. "How long was I out? What happened?" Sam coughed and the brothers shared one of their famous silent conversations. Dean finally got up and walked out of the room, and Sam engulfed my hand with his own, looking into my eyes. "You've been out for 5 days. Gabriel's dead. Dean dragged you out of the hotel before you could see it happen, but you fought him and ran back in. We weren't sure why you were so upset until we ran in and noticed you took his grace. After some research, we figured it out. You're his soulmate, Lizzy. I'm so sorry." I remember the tragic night as he spoke it, and fell into his chest, a new batch of tears falling from my eyes.  
After a while, I stopped crying, and walked the long halls of the bunker to the kitchen, where Dean had a bottle of whiskey ready for me. He was sitting on the counter, a beer in hand and legs swinging. I hopped next to him and drained half of the bottle in one gulp. "Just one question," Dean started, taking a swig of his beer before finishing, "Where were you when he sent us through TV land?"  


I was never able to get over him. The boys tried their best to help, even getting me male strippers for my birthday, but nothing helped. I figured out how to use the grace, and hunts went much easier. My wings were combed every week by my brothers, which was painful. Now we were just watching "Dr.Sexy" and bothering Sammy. A knock rang out through the bunker, and I walked cautiously through the bunker before finally reaching the door. "Who could be here?" I mumbled before opening the door, almost passing out. Gabriel, covered in blood and dirt, stumbled through the door. In one swift movement, he fell onto me, cradled my face in his hands, and kissed me. I felt half of the grace return to him before he passed out in my arms.


End file.
